Family Portrait
by Mo-Lou
Summary: Maddie meets a girl named Claybourne, turns out they have something in common...Deacon
1. Chapter 1

"Chicken fingers and mozzarella sticks You got all that?" Daphne smiled and Maddie just looked at her sister blankly. Maddie was working at the Bluebird to save up money for a guitar she really wanted.

"Why did you order a coffee? You don't drink that" Maddie said

"No, but I do" the girls looked over at Deacon

"Oh great, here to make fun of me too?"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Deacon hugged the girls and Maddie walked away to put the order in.

"Is that your little sister?" Maddie turned to the girl who asked

"Yeah, she can be a real pain sometimes" Maddie turned and accidentally knocked over the salt and pepper shakers. "Oh man, great start" the girl helped her clean up "Thank you" Madie smiled at the girl

"You're welcome" Maddie grabbed the coffee and brought it over to Deacon and Daphne. Just then Scarlett walked in

"Oh waitress" she smiled and Maddie groaned "Oh come on now, we all got our start working here. Great music, great people"

"Well can I get you anything?" Maddie asked

"No, I'm alright thank you"

"Since you're asking…" Deacon covered Daphne's mouth

"Thank you" Maddie said and walked away

"Are you playing tonight?" Deacon asked Scarlett

"I am. However my guitar player bailed on me. Uncle Deacon, do you think you could do it?"

"You should ask Maddie" Daphne piped in "If you weren't aware she is really good. Also, if you need back up I am more than happy to help"

"Subtle Daph" Deacon joked

"That actually sounds like a good idea" Scarlett hugged Daphne and went over to Maddie "Hey Daphne suggested something"

"Something to eat? I swear that girl eats more than our family combined"

"No. I need a guitar player and Daphne said you should play with me. She also suggested she sing back up. So what do you say?"

"Are you serious?" Maddie was trying not to squeal out loud

"I am"

"Yes yes YES" Maddie hugged Scarlett

"I'm not on for another hour and a half, so when you have some free time I'll tell you what we're gonna do"

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me, thank your sister" Maddie ran over to Daphne and hugged her

"You are the greatest little sister ever"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Of course you can, my favorite sister" Maddie walked away

Maddie was putting in the order for the hot chocolate when she heard a guy say Claybourne. She thought he was talking to Deacpn when the girl who helped her with the salt answered. Maddie brought the food over to Daphne and went over to the girl

"Excuse me? Did he call you Claybourne?" Maddie also looked around because the guy was no where to be found

"My boyfriend, yeah. Why?" She asked

"Nothing, it just reminds me of…"

"Deacon Claybourne? Yeah, my mama was a fan of his and when she found out she was pregnant she decided to name the baby Claybourne whether it was a boy or a girl" she explained

"Deacon is my dad, he's right over there" Maddie pointed

"Your mama is Rayna Jaymes right?

"Yeah"

"Wow with a parents like that I bet you can really sing"

"I'm alright. My sister and I are singing tonight with Scarlett O'Connor" just then the guy appeared and kissed Claybourne

"This is my boyfriend Logan. This is…"

Maddie"

"Well good luck tonight Maddie"

"Thank you" Maddie took the hot chocolate over to Daphne. When things weren't that busy Scarlett told them what they were going to sing. Rayna walked in and went over to Deacon who was looking over at Claybourne

"Don't you think that's a little creepy?" Rayna asked

"Hey" Deacon hugged Rayna

"Do you know that girl?"

"No, I didn't even realize I was looking at her, I just zoned out"

"Well, thanks for looking after Daphne, that was so nice of Scarlett to let them sing with her"

"She didn't really have a choice. Daphne didn't really ask, more like told Scarlett this was going to happen."

"She is a funny kid" Just then Scarlett walked up on stage and Maddi and Daphne joined her

"Good evening everyone" Scarlett said "Tonight, I have two very talented ladies with me. Maddie and Daphne" Deacon and Rayna cheered very loudly "Here's a song that I wrote, I hope y'all like it"


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie survived her first week and was doing okay in tips. She really wanted that guitar and she could not wait till it was hers.

"So how much have you made in tips?" Daphne asked

"50 dollars in one week" Maddie put her money in a box

"And how much is that guitar?"

"3,299 dollars" Daphne left and came back with a box "What are you doing Daph?"

"I wanna help" she opened the box and pulled out a wad of cash

"I can't let you do that. I will earn it on my own" Maddie was eyeing the money "Hey, how much do you have anyway?"

"Well, I am very good with my money, I've been saving it over the years. I have 200. I am willing to part with 50. Then you have a 100."

"That's really sweet, but you don't have to" Daphne counted 50 and handed it to her.

"I want to. Here you go. Now you only need 3,199" Maddie hugged her little sister

"Thank you so much. I will pay you back, I promise" She put the money in her box and headed to work. When she got there she noticed Claybourne was back. She went up to her

"Hey girlie, how are you?" Claybourne asked

"I'm great, you?"

"I'm really good."

"So how long are you here for?" Maddie asked

"Until next week. This was a birthday present from Logan" Just then Deacon walked in and Maddie waved her over

"Deacon, I want to meet Claybourne" Deacon and Claybourne shook hands "Her mama was a big fan and named her after you"

"Oh wow" Deacon said Maddie left to get ready for her shift

"Yeah. Hey, do you mind signing this for her?" Claybourne asked

"Not at all. What's her name?"

"Lee-Ann" Deacon froze for a second and then signed the CD cover "My mama handed this to me incase I ran into you."

"Well there you go" Deacon handed it back to her "Hey, how old are you?"

"21. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. You have yourself a nice day"

"You too and thank you"

Deacon didn't know what to do, but he called Juliette

"So what is the big emergency?" She asked

"I didn't say it was a big emergency, I said I might have a slight problem"

"Which is…?"

"I have a daughter"

"I know that, hell the whole world knows that. It's Maddie"

"Claybourne" Deacon said

"Maddie Claybourne, really she went with your name? Wow, bold move"

"No, her name is Claybourne"

"Who?" 

"My daughter"

"Wait…now I'm confused. Maddie is your daughter"

"And this girl named Claybourne"

"Wow, how many people did you knock up? How old is she?"

"She's 21. Lee-Ann is her mom"

"A lot of people are named Lee-Ann" Juliette said "What makes you think she's yours?"

"She kind of looks like me"

"Did you ask her?"

"No I didn't ask her. Do you think she knows?"

"Deacon, I think you need to get more information on this girl. I can help"

"No, it's okay, I'm probably just going crazy"

Maddie brought Claybourne her drink and she sat down

"Mind if I join you?" Maddie asked

"Not at all"

"So where's your boyfriend?"

"Taking a nap. You were really good last week, are you going to get up on that stage again?"

"Maybe. I'm working to save up for a guitar I really want. It cost 3,299 dollars"

"Oh wow, how much have you made so far?"

"In tips 50 dollars, I get paid at the end of the month. My sister gave me 50 dollars though"

"That was very nice of her"

"Yes. Do you have any siblings?" Maddie asked

"Nope, just me. Well me and my mom"

"What about your dad? Or…oops sorry"

"Ha, no, no it's fine. I don't really know him. My mom talked about him a lot though"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he's a musician. He was nice, except when he would drink, things would get a little out of hand"

"That sounds like my dad. Deacon is good now, but I heard some stories about how he used to be" more people started coming in "I better get back to work"

"Nice talking to you" That night Deacon came to pick Maddie up

"How was work" he asked

"I was good. Hey, Clay was there again, she seems real sweet. She was telling me a little bit about her dad" 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's almost like me. She said she never knew her dad, but her mom talked about him a lot. Said he's a musician and when he would drink he would get a little out of hand"

"Is that so" Deacon was starting to freak out

"Yeah, she gave me her number and told me to call her. I'm going to go to the Country Music Hall of Fame with her and her boyfriend. Isn't that nice? Mom came for lunch and met her"

"Oh, I don't know if that's a very good idea. Maddie you hardly know this girl"

"But I do. I feel like she's the older sister I never had"


	3. Chapter 3

After Deacon dropped off Maddie he drove around for a bit trying to clear his head. How could this have happened, well no he knows how that happened, but another daughter? The next day Maddie went and met Claybourne and Logan.

"Thank you so much for letting me come with you" Maddie said "My dad thought it was a little weird…since you know, we don't know each other that well"

"Yeah, no I understand" said Claybourne. They went and looked around the Hall of Fame and after went and grabbed a cup of coffee. Logan let the girls hang out just the two of them. He didn't want to be the creepy guy with the young girl.

"Do you sing?" Maddie asked

"Sort of, not really though. Not in public anyway"

"Do you write songs?"

"I have a few lyrics here and there. I bring the book around wherever I go"

"Maybe I could get my guitar and we could play"

"That would be great" Claybourne said

"Thanks so much for hanging out with me Clay. I know this was a birthday trip, I'm sure you didn't intend to become friends with a teenager"

"It's fun, like having a little sister around."

"I was saying that to my dad, saying how you were like a big sister to me"

"That is so sweet" Calybourne hugged Maddie. They got back to the house and Maddie grabbed her guitar

"Hey Pipsqueak, you wanna hang with us?" Maddie asked Daphne

"Can I mom?" Daphne smiled at Rayna

"Sure" Rayna looked at Claybourne "are you okay with that?"

"Of course. I can drop Maddie off at work if you want?"

"That would be a real help actually. Then later I'll come grab you Daph. Wow, can you permanently move in here?"

"Ha if only, sadly work would miss me" Claybourne said

"Where do you work?" Daphne asked

"I have my own little musical theater place I run with my best friend. We hit our three year mark last month"

"Oh wow, good for you" Rayna said. The girls walked to the park and sat down. Claybourne pulled out her song book and Daphne started looking through it

"Wow these are really good" she said

"Thank you"

"Any about your dad?" Maddie asked

"I had one started, but I don't know, with the information my mom gave I tried to write something. Part of me wished I met him."

"Which one is it?" Maddie asked

"Page 14" Claybourne said and Daphne flipped to the page. Maddie looked at the lyrics and started playing on her guitar and singing along

"Mr. Big shot rock star came and went. Out in the world and my time is spent. Hoping maybe one day we would meet. Mr. Big shot didn't know when to keep calm, like a storm one minute you're here and the next you're gone" Maddie stopped

"Wow" Claybourne said, "it sounds great"

"Your lyrics are good" Daphne said

"We could work on this and you could perform it at the bluebird" Maddie suggested

"Are you mad at him?" Daphne asked

"No, why?"

"You just seem like you are with the lyrics"

"Wait, but the ending" Maddie said and she started singing again "I know it sounds like I'm ragging, but if you knew I existed I'd be bragging. Saying 'that's him, he's my dad' but the thought of you makes me sad"

"Maddie's right, you should perform this at the bluebird"

"Before you leave…come on let me here you sing it" Maddie encouraged her

"Oh I don't know" Claybourne said

"Here I'll sing it again and you can join in" the girls worked on it for a bit.

"Whoever your dad is, you certainly got his voice, you sound great" Maddie said

"Oh thank you" Claybourne took the girls to the bluebird, Maddie went to work and Logan came to get Claybourne

"Did you know she can sing?" Daphne asked Logan

"I did, but she never lets me hear her"

"Well she is going to sing tomorrow"

"Is that so?" Logan smiled at Claybourne

"Hey now, don't get too excited" Claybourne said "This could be the worst thing ever"

"It wont be" Daphne reassured her. After a cup of coffee Clay and Logan left. What did she get herself into and more importantly what if her dad showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

"You sick of Nashville yet?" Logan asked Claybourne

"Never, I wish I lived here"

"Branch out your theater"

"I don't think that would go over very well here, nice try though. No, when I'm old and retired I'll move here"

"So you're singing tonight, how cool is that? All you ever talked about was the Bluebird" Logan kissed her "I'm very proud of you"

"Thank you baby"

Deacon stopped over at Rayna's for breakfast

"Did Maddie make it back alive?" he asked

"Oh will you relax? What is your deal anyway? You've been acting real strange"

"I have not"

"Okay" said Rayna

"I'm just concerned for our daughter" 

"Clay seems nice. Also, how weird is it that she is named Claybourne. Maddie said her mama named her after you"

"That is weird and flattering at the same time. She's 21 one"

"Good for her? I'm sorry do you know her or something?"

"Nope, pretty weird though, that her birthday is really close to when we were working. She must have been conceived like a month or two before we started working together. That math adds up right? That make sense"

"What are you….oh no" Rayna caught on "You didn't?"

"I don't know"

Don't know what?" Maddie asked

"I don't know what I want for breakfast"

"Daphne and I would love French toast"

"Sounds good" Rayna started making it

"Why so quiet all the sudden?" Maddie asked

"No reason" said Deacon

"Oh come to the Bluebird tonight, Clay is going to sing. She's really good"

"Okay, hey go get your sister" Rayna said and Maddie left

"Well, apparently I produce talented children" Deacon joked

"Has she come up to you?"

"No, if anything she doesn't know. Maybe her mom didn't tell her, she certainly didn't tell me"

"Alright, well look we can't mention this to anyone. Did you tell anyone?"

"Just Juliette"

"Well let's hope the girls don't find out, they love her"

"Look Rayna…"Deacon started

"If I were you I would keep quiet"

Scarlett was singing again tonight and Maddie told her to stay and watch Clay. Maddie and Daphne were also singing a song so they were pretty excited. Clay walked in with Logan and Deacon looked over at her and so did Rayna

"My she even sort of looks like you." Rayna said

"Maybe I'm crazy, maybe she's not. Maybe this is all some weird coincident"

"It would be one hell of a coincident" Logan went to get drinks and Clay looked over at Deacon. She wondered if he knew. If he did, he was a jerk for not doing anything. Though, he did have a nice life here with Maddie and Rayna. She wouldn't want to mention it to him and cause any drama. The whole reason she came out here was because this was a place she always wanted to visit. She never intended to find her father. Once Scarlett was done singing Maddie and Daphne came on stage and called for Claybourne

"This is Claybourne" Maddie introduced and Logan hooted "She is new to the Bluebird. This is a song she wrote" Maddie started playing and Clay started singing

"Wow, she is good" said Deacon

"Listen to her lyrics, she certainly got you down" said Rayna

"But maybe her mom only told her about me and never actually named names"

"Seriously?"

"Wow she's good" said Scarlett

"Yeah" Rayna said

"Funny though, that song kind of sounds like it's about you Uncle Deacon" and Scarlett walked away

"If I could, I would be drinking right about now" said Deacon. Once Clay was done she came off the stage and Maddie and Daphne sang their song

"Wow baby, you were so good" said Logan who kissed

"Really? You think?"

"I say you move out here now and make an album. That's how good you are"

"Aw, thank you. If you excuse me, doing that made me want to pee" Clay kissed Logan and headed to the bathroom. Deacon saw this and decided to go too.

"Hey" he said

"Hi"

"That was really good"

"Oh…thank you. The girls encouraged me to do it. They are really great. Your Maddie is amazing"

"She really is. So what is the story behind your song? If there is a story"

"It's…uh…it's about my dad. I never met him, but I know all about him" Claybourne explained, hoping maybe he would say something.

"Oh"

"Maddie said it sounded like you…no offense"

"Yeah, my niece Scarlett said the same thing"

"Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom now" Claybourne figured he didn't know

"Right yeah" Claybourne opened the door and was about to go in "I know" Deacon said


	5. Chapter 5

Claybourne turned to face Deacon

"You look like your mother. So when I saw you I thought maybe…and then when you said her name was Lee-Ann. I-I just-did you know?"

"Yeah. My mama told me about you"

"If I'd of known about you"

"Then you wouldn't have had Maddie and from the stories I've heard, knowing about me wouldn't have made much of a difference. Look, I honestly came here for a trip, I never intended on looking for you. I wasn't sure if you knew and I certainly wasn't going to bring it up. Now if you excuse me, I really do have to go to the bathroom" Claybourne went in and Deacon went back to Rayna

"I told her" Deacon said

"And?" Rayna asked

"And nothing. I mean, Claybourne is my daughter, but…"

"What?" Rayna and Deacon turned to see Maddie

"Oh honey, I was…"Deacon started Claybourne walked out of the bathroom

"Claybourne is your daughter?" Maddie asked. She stormed outside and Deacon followed her outside and Rayna and Clay went after them

"Maddie, Maddie wait" Deacon grabbed her arm

"Is this what you do? You knock people up and then not even care?"

"No, Maddie, I didn't know about her"

"And what if you did? Would you have stayed with her mom?"

"I was pretty messed up back then, I probably would have stuck around for a bit and then left"

"Oh that makes me feel good" Claybourne said to Rayna

"He's a real charmer" Rayna said Maddie looked at her mom and Claybourne

"And you, is that why you came here? You knew Deacon was your dad, you wanted to get close? Is that why you were so nice to me? You wanted to get close to my dad." 

"No, that's not it at all. I always dreamed of meeting him one day, but I would never have told him I was his daughter. He has a nice life here with you and Rayna. I never meant for him to find out." Claybourne tried to explain "I was hanging out with you, because you're a cool kid. I would never want to take your dad away" Maddie turned back to Deacon

"I hate you" She said

"Whoa, Maddie" Rayna said

"That's all we are, just one of your stupid drunken mistakes. What if my mom told you about me? Would you have stuck around? Would that have changed anything? Why would I have been more important than Clay?" Deacon was trying to hold it together

"I-I was in love with your mother. I was always in love with her. That's how it should have been from the start, we could have been a nice family. I was really messed up and your mom married Teddy and then they had Daphne too. That was a better life for you, but now we're together. Now I can be a proper father"

"What about Clay?" Maddie yelled

"I don't matter. After this week, if you never want to see me again I understand. I wasn't looking for a father, my mama and I are fine on our own. You have a great family Maddie. I would never want to mess that up, or take Deacon away from you" Maddie stormed back inside and almost knocked over Scarlett

"Hey what's going on?" She asked

"Ask your Uncle. He seems to be the on having daughters and not knowing about them" Maddie said

"Wait what?" Scarlett was so confused

"Clay, she's Deacon's daughter, she even knew about it. I mean seriously? One more and we could start a club. How stupid is he?"

"Excuse me, but that is my Uncle and your father you are talking about. Deacon has had a pretty rough past and has made many mistakes in his life that he regrets. Clay's mama chose to not tell Deacon, considering the state he was in they were better off like that. He was in rehab when Rayna found out she was pregnant with you. I grantee that would have made matters worse"

"But we don't know that. What if she waited for him and then told him? I'm sure a new baby is a good reason to stay sober"

"Maddie, even if she did wait. Deacon would not have been there for you like he should have." Scarlett was hoping she was getting through to Maddie. Out side Deacon was pacing back and forth Rayna and Claybourne didn't know what to do. They were till trying to process what just happened

"I would not have been a father to you, I would have been awful." Deacon finally said

"I'm glad you weren't around. As odd s that sounds, no one would have been happy if you were there…no offense"

"Yeah, well no offense, but you wouldn't have been a reason to stick around. I was so messed up, I wouldn't have been the father I should have been. I wasn't the father I should have been with Maddie. She-she is grounded" 

"Oh absolutely" Rayna agreed

"She had no right to say that to me"

"I uh-I better go. Logan is probably inside on his fifth beer and he's going to want to start singing his own stuff…no one needs to hear that"

"Please call tomorrow, I want Maddie to apologize" said Rayna

"Alright" and Claybourne went inside


End file.
